Rhythm Thief & the Blue Cat & the Orange Fish
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: Napoleon is back, & sends Phantom R & his friends to Elmore. It's up to Phantom R, Gumball, & all of their friends to prevent Napoleon from invading Paris! Can they? Rated T for blood, language, & violence. Amazing World of Gumball belongs to Cartoon Network & Rhythm Thief belongs to Sega.
1. A New Beginning

Rhythm Thief & the Blue Cat & the Orange Fish, Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Hello, & welcome to my second fanfic on this site! This is an idea I had when I was thinking of what I can cross over with Rhythm Thief. And one of my answers was Amazing World of Gumball. When I thought of the idea of a crossover with Rhythm Thief & Gumball, I couldn't wait to write it! Now, with the first chapter, I finally have my chance! So here it is, Rhythm Thief & the Blue Cat & the Orange Fish!**

**In Paris…**

One day, there was a young man who leads a double life as dancer & a thief. His name was Raphael, but he is mostly known as Phantom R. He was walking in town with his partner, a white dog with a brown spot on his left eye, named Fondue & his lover, a girl holding a violin, named Marie. When suddenly…

"Ha ha ha ha! Well if it isn't Phantom R & his friends!" said a mysterious man named Napoleon.

"Napoleon! Not you again!" yelled Phantom R & Marie.

"Woof! Woof!" Fondue barked angrily.

"I thought you fell into that pit!" shouted Phantom R. "Tell me! How did you survive!?"

Napoleon laughed a little & said, "Well, it's a long story…"

"That's it! I'm going to kill you again & make sure that you stay dead!" Phantom R shouted. He ran towards Napoleon & was about to attack him with his sword. Suddenly, an army of robots appeared in front of him, stopping Phantom R from running. He then runs fast & destroys all the robots in his way. He about to attack Napoleon, but a black human-like robot appeared next to Napoleon & pressed a grey button on a black remote, causing a black hole to appear. It sucks up Phantom R, Marie, & Fondue.

"Aaahhh!" Phantom R & Marie screamed. Fondue howled loudly in fear. They all got sucked up into the black hole.

"Well done, Stealth Robot! Well done!" Napoleon said to the robot, clapping. "With them gone, I can finally rule Paris! Muahahaha!"

**In Elmore…**

Gumball, a pale blue male cat, & his best friend Darwin, an orange fish with legs, were playing in the backyard of their house. Gumball shouts, "Time to play…

Both Gumball & Darwin end that sentence with, "DODGE OR DARE!" They both say, "Roll the dice…" Gumball rolls two dice. "Take a card!" Gumball picks up a card from a deck.

Darwin reads the card. He says, "Dare! Do ten back flips, each one over a safety cone!"

They both get ten safety cones & line them up. "Just watch & learn!" said Gumball, feeling confident. He starts the dare & he does great. Until the black hole from Paris throws Phantom R, Marie, & Fondue out & the three hit Gumball.

"Oh crap!" Darwin shouted, worrying. "Something hit Gumball before he could back flip over the last cone! I have to help him!" He runs towards Gumball & he sees Phantom R, Marie, & Fondue lying over Gumball.

All four of them wake up & they see that they're lying on top of each other. They get off of each other & stand up. "Who are you guys?" Gumball asked in curiosity.

Phantom R decided to answer first. He answered, "The name's Raphael, but most people call me Phantom R. And these two are Marie & Fondue."

"Hello," Marie said to Gumball & Darwin.

"Woof!" Fondue barked happily.

"My name is Gumball Christopher Watterson, a 12 year old cat who loves to have fun!" Gumball introduced himself. "And this is my best friend & adopted brother Darwin!"

"Hello!" said Darwin.

"Nice to meet you!" Marie said , smiling at Darwin's cute hello.

"Now, where did you three come from?" Gumball asked Phantom R, Marie, & Fondue.

Phantom R decided to answer Gumball. He said, "Well, we came from the country of Paris…"

He was interrupted by Darwin. "Wow! Paris!? That's so cool! I've always wanted to go to Paris!" he said excitedly.

"Yes, but while we were there, an evil man named Napoleon…" Phantom R was interrupted by Gumball.

"You mean Napoleon Bonaparte!? He came back to life!?" Gumball asked.

"No, but please stop interrupting!" Phantom R shouted, frustrated by Gumball & Darwin's interruptions.

"Oh, sorry!" the two kids said.

"Anyway, an evil man named Napoleon appeared when Marie, Fondue, & I were taking a walk to the Eiffel Tower. I was about to attack him, but then a black hole appeared & sucked the three of us up. And then we must've been thrown out & hit you, Gumball," said Phantom R.

"Well, obviously, because my head hurts!" Gumball exclaimed. He felt the pain from when the three crashed into him. "Ouch… My head…"

"Well, sorry we crashed into you," said Marie.

"It's alright… I'll be fine…" said Gumball.

"Look, lets just get inside the house & rest you're head on the bed in your room, okay?" said Darwin.

"Okay, buddy," Gumball replied.

"Is it okay if the three of us get in with you two?" Marie asked.

"Sure! That will be fine by us!" Darwin said, smiling happily.

Marie laughs a little at Darwin. In her thoughts, she thinks, "_Aww, Darwin's so cute!_"

"Alright then, let's get in!" said Phantom R.

"Woof!" Fondue barked in excitement, as they all got into the house.

**And there you go, the first chapter of my Rhythm Thief & Gumball crossover! There will be a lot more chapters of this coming soon, but don't forget to check out my other Rhythm Thief crossovers for other franchises (such as Sonic the Hedgehog & Doctor Who), which are also coming soon! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	2. Visitors

Rhythm Thief & the Blue Cat & the Orange Fish, Chapter 2: Visitors.

**Hello, & welcome to the second chapter of my second fanfic! I know it's been two weeks since I updated this story, but I was busy with my other stories. But now that I got those stories published, I will finally post the new chapter. But before we begin, I have an announcement to make: I will be posting new chapters of this story every Friday (I know I missed last Friday, but I was busy with Mario & Sonic: Wasteland). Anyway, here it is, the second chapter of my Rhythm Thief/Gumball crossover, Rhythm Thief & the Blue Cat & the Orange Fish!**

When everyone went inside the house, Nicole, Gumball's 40 year old mother, saw Phantom R, Marie, & Fondue walking in. She got scared because she doesn't like it when visitors come to her house uninvited. She asked, in a scared tone of voice, "Who the hell are you!?"

"Mom, relax, these guys won't harm us as long as we don't do anything bad!" Gumball exclaimed.

Nicole started to calm down. "Oh thank goodness," she said. "So, who are you guys?"

"My name's Raphael, but I'm more commonly known as Phantom R," Phantom R answered. "And these two are my friends: Marie & Fondue."

"I am Nicole, & you most likely know my two boys, Gumball & Darwin," said Nicole.

"Nice to meet you, Nicole," said Marie.

"Woof!" Fondue barked happily.

"So what brought you three over here?" Nicole asked Phantom R, Marie, & Fondue.

"Well, we were at Paris, walking to the Eiffel Tower, when suddenly, an evil man named Napoleon appeared. We tried to defeat him, but he sent out a portal that sucked us all up into your world. Then we were at your backyard & we fell onto Gumball & hit his head," answered Phantom R.

"What!? Gumball was hit in the head?" Nicole shouted.

"Yeah, we're trying to take him to his bedroom" said Marie.

"Okay, but let me get an ice pack for Gumball to put on his head," Nicole said.

"Alright, Mrs. Mom," Darwin said. **(In the show, Darwin usually calls Gumball's parents Mrs. Mom & Mr. Dad)**

The next day, after Gumball's head started to feel better, everyone decided to get breakfast. But then, Anais, Gumball's 4 year old rabbit sister, saw the three guests from Paris. "Um, who are you guys?" she asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that there were three unexpected guests from Paris!" Gumball said to Anais. He came up to Phantom R & said, "This is Raphael, but he's mostly known as Phantom R." Then he comes up to Marie & Fondue. He says, " These are his two friends; Marie & Fondue." He then tells Phantom R, Marie, & Fondue, "guys, this is my little sister Anais."

"Sister!? But you're a cat & she's a rabbit!" Phantom R said to Gumball. "How is it possible for a cat & a rabbit to be brother & sister!? I'm so damn confused!"

"It's a long story, Phantom R," Nicole said.

"So, what are you here for?" Anais asked Phantom R.

"We came here because Napoleon sent out a black hole that brought us here. We need to get back to Paris before it's invaded by Napoleon," Phantom R answered.

"Um, isn't Napoleon already dead?" Anais asked.

"Actually, Anais, it's a different guy named Napoleon," Darwin said to Anais. Suddenly, everyone hears a loud crash.

"What the fuck!?" Nicole screamed.

"Something's happening outside! Lets go take a look!" Phantom R shouted.

"But, our breakfast!" Gumball yelled.

"We've got no time for that! Let's go!" Nicole screamed. Everyone went outside to see where that loud sound came from.

**And we stop at a cliffhanger! Sorry, I just want to keep you in suspense! Next Friday, however, you'll see what happened. Also, I have a Doctor Who & Rhythm Thief crossover & a Sonic the Hedgehog & Rhythm Thief crossover coming out tomorrow, so don't forget to check those out! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	3. Under Attack!

Rhythm Thief & the Blue Cat & the Orange Fish, Chapter 3: Under Attack!

**Hello, & welcome to the third chapter of my second fanfic! Now, before we begin, I would just like to say that this chapter is going to be a **_**really**_** long one! I spent so many hours making it! And it's finally done! So here's the third chapter of Rhythm Thief & the Blue Cat & the Orange Fish!**

Phantom R, Gumball, & everyone they're with run out of the house to see where the loud booming sound came from. They see Napoleon & his robots invading the town.

"Napoleon! What are you doing here?" Phantom R shouted.

"Well, since I found out that you've been sent to Elmore, I thought that I would invade that town too," Napoleon answered. "I'm also here to kidnap this girl!" Napoleon had shown Penny, a peanut with antlers, trapped in a cage.

Gumball gasped, & then he shouted, "Penny!"

"Gumball! Help me!" Penny screamed.

Napoleon laughs. Then he said, "Oh, isn't that sweet? A puny little rat trying to save his girl!"

"I'M NOT A RAT, YOU ASSHOLE! I'M A CAT!" Gumball screamed, filled with a huge amount of anger.

"Robots, destroy them while I take Penny away!" Napoleon commanded his robots. Then he ran away with Penny.

"Oh no you don't!" Gumball shouted.

"Stop it, Gumball! I'll handle this!" Phantom R exclaimed to Gumball, holding him by his sweatshirt. Phantom R gets ready for battle against the robots invading Elmore.

Eight robots show up on Phantom R's right side & Phantom R punches them all one by one. Then eight more robots show up on Phantom R's left side & they all get punched by Phantom R one by one.

"Be careful, Phantom R!" Nicole shouted.

"Don't worry Nicole! I'll be fine!" Phantom R replied.

One robot shows up on Phantom R's left side & Phantom R punches it. Then another shows up on Phantom R's right side & gets punched. Another robot on Phantom R's left side shows up, followed by another robot on Phantom R's right side. Both robots get punched one at a time. Two robots show up at once on Phantom R's right side, followed by the appearance of two robots on Phantom R's left, & they all get punched. Two more appear one at a time on Phantom R's right, & they get punched. Two robots on different sides appear at once, one on the right & one on the left. They get punched by Phantom R. Two more robots on different sides appear & get punched. Another appears on the right, followed by one on left, & they both get punched. Another robot shows up on the right, followed by two robots on different sides, & they all get punched. A giant gold robot appears in front of Phantom R. Phantom R repeatedly punches it & the robot falls on it's back.

"Yeah! Kill them all, Phantom R!" Darwin shouted excitedly.

"You're doing great Phantom R! Keep going!" Marie shouted.

"Woof!" Fondue barked loudly.

One robot shows up on Phantom R's left, then one robot on the right, then another robot on the left, & then another robot on the right. They all get punched by Phantom R. Two more appear on Phantom R's right, followed by two robots on different sides, then another robot on Phantom R' right, & then another robot on Phantom R's left, & they all get punched. Two more robots appear on Phantom R's right, then two more robots on different sides, then another robot on Phantom R's left, & then another robot on Phantom R's right, & they all get punched. One robot shows up on Phantom R's right, then three more robots appear one at a time on Phantom R's right, & they all get punched. Then 12 more robots appear in pairs on different sides, & then another giant gold robot. Phantom R punches all of the pairs & then repeatedly punches the gold robot & the gold robot falls over. All of the robots have been defeated.

"You did it! You defeated them all!" Anais cheered loudly.

"Damn… that was… a lot… of robots… but I won…" Phantom R said, panting.

"You did great, buddy!" Gumball exclaimed to Phantom R. "Now, we have to find Napoleon!"

"Alright, let's go!" Phantom R exclaimed. Everyone runs down the street to find Napoleon.

**And that's the third chapter! Man, I spent a lot of time on that fight scene! I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	4. New Friends

Rhythm Thief & the Blue Cat & the Orange Fish, Chapter 4: New Friends

**Guys, I'd normally start this chapter like I usually do, but I am so angry right now! It's because Nintendo Power shut down! For those of you who didn't know this (I didn't until recently), Nintendo has apparently stopped the publication deal with Future Publishing, causing the shut down of Nintendo Power. That sucks because I **_**loved**_** Nintendo Power ever since I got my first issue (Vol. 232)! I may not have been around for their older issues, but this still drives me angry! Nintendo, I'll still play your games, but **_**this**_** was the worst move you've ever made since the release of the Nintendo 64DD (the Japan-only Nintendo 64 add-on)!**

**I'm sorry about that. I just get **_**angry**_** when something I love gets canceled. Anyway, here's what you're **_**really **_**wanting to look at. It's short, but I need time to calm down after writing this. So here it is, the fourth chapter of Rhythm Thief & the Blue Cat & the Orange Fish!**

Phantom R, Gumball, & everyone they're with run down the street to find Napoleon. Suddenly, they see a blue cat that looks like Gumball & an orange fish with legs that looks like Darwin. Except that both of the look-alikes are girls. The blue cat, named Kathy, wore a pink bowtie on her head, a red long-sleeved shirt, a pink skirt, & black pants (so that a pervert doesn't see under her skirt). The orange fish, named Kim, wore a pink bowtie on her head & pink shoes.

"Kathy! Kim!" Gumball & Darwin shouted excitedly. They were excited to see them because they were their cousins. They haven't seen each other since Gumball was 6 years old.

"Gumball! Darwin! It's been so long!" Kathy & Kim shouted, hugging Gumball & Darwin.

"You both look like the two boys I'm with, but you're girls," Phantom R said.

"And who are you?" Kathy asked Phantom R.

"I am Phantom R, & these are my friends Marie & Fondue," Phantom R answered.

"Hello, girls," Marie said.

"Woof!" Fondue barked.

"So are you all cousins?" Phantom R asked.

"Yeah! Although we haven't seen each other in forever because we live in Nitsuatropolis, which is 30,000 miles away from Elmore," answered Kim.

"30,000 miles away!?" Phantom R exclaimed.

"I know, that's crazy," Kim said.

"By the way, what brought you to Elmore?" Kathy asked Phantom R.

"It's a long story," Phantom R answered. "But your world & my world are in danger! We have to save them both!" Phantom R exclaimed.

"What!? By who!?" Kathy & Kim shouted in unison.

"By an evil man named Napoleon," Nicole answered.

"Napoleon?" Kathy said, confused.

"Isn't he dead?" Kim asked.

"No, but we don't have time to talk about that! We have to find Napoleon & kick his ass!" Nicole shouted. "Let's go!" Everyone starts running again, with Kathy & Kim joining them.

**And that's the fourth chapter. Told you it's short, but I really **_**do**_** need to calm down. But I will also say that Kathy & Kim are Gumball original characters that I made up, but please understand that I am NOT the owner of The Amazing World of Gumball (which is owned by Cartoon Network), neither do I own Rhythm Thief (which is owned by Sega). You can also find my two OCs on EvelioandZgroup's The Amazing World of Kathy & Kim, an Amazing World of Gumball fanfic. Go check that one out! I would also like to say that I have a lot of plans for tomorrow, such as second chapters for Phantom Hedgehog & Rhythm Thief & The Time Lord. Not only that, but on deviantART, The Angry Video Game Nerd & Nostalgia Critic Christmas Special Starring Sonic & Gumball will be released, you don't want to miss it! As for the first Author's Note above, I apologize for that. Also on deviantART, I'll post a tribute to Nintendo Power. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out! And I need to calm down a little…**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	5. Shadowblade, part I

Rhythm Thief & the Blue Cat & the Orange Fish, chapter 5: Shadowblade, part I

**Hello, & welcome to the fifth chapter of my second fanfic! And as for my deviantART account, I'm sorry I didn't get to post the Nintendo Power tribute. I just didn't get enough time to write it. Maybe next week I'll post the tribute on deviantART. Until then, enjoy a few other things I had in mind, like the fifth chapter of Rhythm Thief & the Blue Cat & the Orange Fish!**

Phantom R, Gumball, & all of their friends were continuing their quest finding Napoleon. They had made it to Paris. Suddenly, they see a stranger in front of them.

"Um, excuse us sir, but who are you?" Kathy asked the man.

"Some say I am a shadow-like figure. Others say I am a ninja. I am Shadowblade!" Shadowblade answered, revealing himself. He was a human being wearing a black cloak, a black shirt, black pants, black shoes, black gloves, & a black hat. He also had black eyes.

"Shadowblade… what an interesting name," Kim said.

"So, what are you doing here? Are you here to kill Napoleon?" Gumball asked Shadowblade.

"I came here… to fight Phantom R!" Shadowblade answered.

Everyone gasped. "How do you know my name?" Phantom R asked Shadowblade.

"I was destined to defeat Napoleon without anyone getting in my way!" Shadowblade answered. "When I heard that Phantom R was about to defeat Napoleon, I knew I had to get to him first!"

"So, you're and anti-hero?" Darwin asked.

"Of course, young fish. And I don't want Phantom R from preventing me from reaching my destiny," Shadowblade said.

"Well, if a fight's what you want, then you got it!" he said to Shadowblade.

"Alright, let's do this!" Shadowblade replied. He & Phantom R grab their swords & prepare for their fight.

"Be careful, Phantom R," Marie said to Phantom R.

"I will, Marie," Phantom R replied.

"Woof!" Fondue barked, counting on Phantom R.

"And I'll be the referee," Nicole said.

"Alright! Let us know when we can start!" Shadowblade told Nicole.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Nicole shouted.

Phantom R & Shadowblade started to fight. Their swords were hitting each other. Phantom R had thrusted his sword towards Shadowblade, but Shadowblade dodged the attack. Shadowblade did the same, but Phantom R also dodged the attack.

"Come on, Phantom R! You can do this!" Kathy shouted.

"Take this!" Phantom R shouted, as he quickly hit Shadowblade. Phantom R left a cut in the arm Shadowblade used to hold his sword, causing blood to come out.

"Oww!" Shadowblade shouted. "You got me!" Shadowblade was on his knees.

"Yes! I did it!" Phantom R shouted.

"Way to go, Phantom R!" Gumball & Darwin shouted.

"Woof!" Fondue barked happily.

"Phantom R! I think he's in major pain! He have to get him to a hospital!" Marie shouted, as Shadowblade's whole body fell to the ground.

"Oh crap! You're right! We have to help him!" Phantom R replied to Marie. "Quickly, everyone! Let's hurry!" Phantom R & everyone else took Shadowblade & ran to the nearest hospital.

**And that's the fifth chapter! The next chapter will be about everyone trying to make Shadowblade feel better, which is why I named this chapter part I! I would've put the second part in the same chapter, but I don't have enough time right now. I'd also like to announce that chapter 7 will be the final chapter, since I don't have any more ideas for any more chapters. But I'm also thinking of ideas for a sequel, so don't forget to check that one out! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	6. Shadowblade, part II

Rhythm Thief & the Blue Cat & the Orange Fish: Shadowblade, part II

**Hello, & welcome to the semi-final chapter of my second fanfic! We've got a lot of stories to update today, folks! We have new chapters for this fanfic, Phantom Hedgehog, Rhythm Thief & The Time Lord, & Sonic & Gumball: Origins! This fanfic (in which we left off at Shadowblade being taken to the hospital), will be the first one I'll update! Also, I have a guest character that will show up in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Phantom R, Gumball, & everyone else found a hospital nearby. It was named Parisian Health Center. "Guys! There's a hospital right there!" Gumball shouted.

"Good, we need to get there quickly!" Phantom R shouted. Suddenly, more evil robots appeared right in front of them, blocking them from going into the hospital. "Aw shit! Not now!"

"I'll handle this!" Nicole shouted. Four ground robots ran towards Nicole, & she karate kicked them one by one. Then four flying robots flew up & flew towards her. She pulled out a gun & shot them. Two of the ground robots showed up in front of Nicole, & then she grabbed their heads & smashed them together, causing both robots to fall over.

"Keep going, mom!" Gumball shouted.

A ground robot appeared on Nicole's left side, & a flying robot appeared on her right side. She pulled out the gun with her right arm, & then she punched the left robot & shot the right robot. Then the rest of the robots appeared in a line in front of everyone. "Enough," Nicole started to say, with red energy that represents anger rising up on her body. "You're all GOING TO HELL!" She held the gun with both of her hands & she shot all of the robots that were in the line continuously until they all fell down.

"Way to go, Mrs. Mom!" Darwin shouted.

"You did it! Now we can go into the hospital & heal Shadowblade!" Phantom R shouted. Everyone ran into Parisian Health Center, with Nicole going in after 10 seconds of calming down.

**Inside the hospital…**

Everyone ran into the hospital & saw a man reading a magazine at a counter waiting for someone to come up to him & ask him a question. "Excuse me, sir, but is the doctor here?" Kathy asked the man.

"Oh, you're looking for a doctor, eh?" the man asked.

"Yes," Kim answered.

"Well look no further, I'm the doctor in this place!" the man introduced himself, putting the magazine down & revealing himself.

"Dr. Mario!?" everyone shouted, surprised about seeing him.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Mario, at your service," he said, bowing to everyone. "Now who has a problem I need to diagnose?"

"I do, sir…" Shadowblade answered, still feeling pain.

"Alright, let's get you on a hospital bed." Dr. Mario said. "But first, I need your name."

"Shadowblade," Shadowblade answered.

Dr. Mario wrote the name down on a sheet of paper. "Okay, let's go," he said.

**At a hospital bed…**

"Alright, what's your problem, Shadowblade?" Dr. Mario asked.

"A huge cut in my left arm," Shadowblade answered.

Dr. Mario also wrote that on paper. "Okay, time to start. This may take about a minute or two," Dr. Mario said to Shadowblade. Then he said, to everyone who was with him, "You all should sit at the bench near the door of this room."

"Yes, Dr. Mario," Marie said.

"Woof," Fondue barked, following what Dr. Mario said.

**2 minutes later…**

"Okay, Shadowblade is all better," Dr. Mario said to everyone at the bench.

"Yay!" Gumball, Darwin, Kathy, & Kim shouted.

"That's wonderful," Nicole said to Dr. Mario.

"What a relief," Phantom R & Marie said.

"Woof!" Fondue barked happily.

Shadowblade walked out of the room & told Dr. Mario, "Thank you, Dr. Mario."

"No problem!" Dr. Mario said. "Have a good day!"

As everyone walked out, they shouted, "Thanks, Dr. Mario!" Dr. Mario closed the door in Parisian Health Center.

Suddenly, Napoleon showed up right in front of them. "Ha ha ha ha!" he laughed.

"Napoleon!" everyone shouted.

"You are all no match for me! Prepare to die!" Napoleon shouted, sending out an army of more evil robots.

"Get ready, everyone! We've got some serious business!" Phantom R told all of his partners. They all get prepared for the final battle.

**And that's the semi-final chapter! You didn't expect Dr. Mario to show up in this, did you? And to give credit to the original creator, I will say this: Dr. Mario is owned by Nintendo. Also, we're nearing the final chapter, coming out next Friday, so don't miss it! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	7. The Emotional End

Rhythm Thief & the Blue Cat & the Orange Fish, chapter 7: The Emotional End.

**Hello, & welcome to the final chapter of my second fanfic! This is it people! The battle against Napoleon! This is what you have all been waiting for! And now it's here! Also, I promise you that this will have a sad ending, because a character you might care about dies in this ending! So you might want to get those tissues ready, because the final chapter starts now!**

Everyone got prepared to battle. "If you're going to battle me, then you're going to have to face my army of robots first!" Napoleon shouted. An army of robots appeared to destroy Phantom R, Gumball, & everyone that was with them.

"Ah! Robots!" Gumball screamed. "What are we going to do!?"

"Just leave it to me, Nicole, & Shadowblade!" Phantom R told Gumball. Nicole & Shadowblade walk up next to Phantom R side by side, ready to fight.

"Robots! Attack!" Napoleon shouted. The robots appeared & they ran towards Phantom R, Nicole, & Shadowblade. Two of the robots ran towards Shadowblade, but Shadowblade jumped & the robots ran into each other. Then Shadowblade pulled out his sword & sliced the robots in half.

A robot appeared in front of Phantom R & was about to punch him. But Phantom R dodged the attack, sneaked up behind the robot, & kicked the robot's back, knocking it over.

Eight robots appeared surrounding Nicole. They were about to shoot her, but Nicole jumped, making the robots shoot each other. "Dumbass robots," Nicole said.

"Well, you three are doing pretty good," Napoleon said. "But now let's take on that cat in the tan sweatshirt & that fish with legs & green shoes!" he commanded his robots. The robots ran towards Gumball & Darwin.

"AHH!" Gumball & Darwin shouted. They ran for their lives trying to get away from the robots.

"Oh no you don't!" Kathy & Kim shouted, dashing towards the robots & knocking them down.

"Impressive," Napoleon said. "Let's get THOSE creatures instead!" he commanded his robots. The robots dashed towards Kathy & Kim.

Kathy & Kim used teamwork to use their karate moves. They knocked the flying robots down & kicking them to the ground, & then they karate chopped all of the ground robots, slamming them into the ground. "Don't mess with our teamwork!" Kathy & Kim shouted.

"Dammit! Alright, that's it!" Napoleon shouted. He took out his sword, ran up to Marie, & stabbed her through her chest.

"AHH!" Marie shouted, feeling more pain than she ever did before.

"No! Marie!" everyone shouted.

"Ugh… I'm… sorry…" Marie said. Those were her last words before she fell over onto the ground & died.

"You… monster…" Phantom R said to Napoleon. "Now you're going to HELL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU & MAKE SURE YOU'RE DEAD, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" he shouted, feeling a lot more anger than he did before. He ran up to Napoleon, brutally punched & kicked him in the face, pulled out his sword, & then stabbed Napoleon's heart with it. He was done for. Napoleon is dead again. "That's what you get for killing Marie, you son of a bitch!" he shouted, starting to cry.

**The next day…**

In a Parisian graveyard, everyone appeared for Marie's funeral. They all honored her for helping with their quest to stop Napoleon. "Marie… you've helped me out on the quest… you've helped _all_ of us on the quest… me… Gumball… Darwin… all of us… and now you're gone from our lives… and when we die, we hope to see you in Heaven… we're all going to miss you…" Phantom R said.

He turned to Gumball, Darwin, Kathy, Kim, & Nicole. "Thank you all for helping me stop Napoleon," he told them.

"You're welcome, Phantom R," they all said.

Phantom R turned to Shadowblade. "And thank you for helping me stop the robots, Shadowblade," he told Shadowblade.

"You're welcome," Shadowblade replied.

Phantom R turned back to Gumball, Darwin, Nicole, Kathy, & Kim. "Are you guys sure you all have to leave?" he asked.

"Yes, but we'll see you again soon," Gumball answered.

"Alright, I'll see you all again soon," Phantom R told them.

"But how do we get back to our world?" Darwin asked.

"I'll help you out!" Shadowblade told Darwin. He pulled out the same black remote Napoleon used to send Phantom R, Marie, & Fondue to Elmore.

"That's the remote that made that portal to Elmore!" Phantom R exclaimed.

"Yes," Shadowblade replied. "I secretly stole it from Napoleon while he was taking over Paris!"

"Alright!" Kim shouted.

"Now, back to Elmore you go," Shadowblade said, pushing the grey button. The portal to Elmore appeared.

"Bye!" Gumball, Darwin, Kathy, Kim, & Nicole shouted, waving to Phantom R, Shadowblade, & Fondue.

"Bye!" Phantom R & Shadowblade shouted, waving back.

"Woof! Woof!" Fondue barked, saying goodbye. When Gumball, Darwin, Nicole, Kathy, & Kim entered into the portal, the portal vanished.

"And when we want to see them again, we can use this remote," Shadowblade said.

"Yes, but I lost Marie," Phantom R said, feeling sad.

"Yeah, I know how bad that feels," Shadowblade told Phantom R. "Why don't we just head home & try to make you feel better?"

"Alright, Shadowblade," Phantom R replied. He & Shadowblade, along with Fondue, walked straight back home.

**And that's the final chapter! Now wasn't the ending sad? Hell, even I felt sad when I wrote this! I wanted to have an ending so emotional, you would never forget it! I've planned another Gumball/Rhythm Thief crossover coming soon, but this one will be a little different. Until then, enjoy my other projects! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
